


in sickness...

by icemakestars



Series: ~✧An Ever-Fixed Mark✧~ [19]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Baking, F/F, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Mirajane does not feel great, so Erza takes over as Fairy Tail's barmaid and baker. It goes about as well as expected. Mirajane loves her anyway.





	in sickness...

**Author's Note:**

> I should have called this "Erza absolutely fucking does not take constructive criticism thanks Gray"

Erza wraps up her hair, closing her eyes, and the guild falls silent. When she picks up the knife, ready to continue where Mirajane had finished off, she can hear sharp intakes of breath, and concerned mutterings, but Erza ignores them. She had no idea where her reputation for having a bad temper had come from, but it irked her.

“Have you made macarons before?”  Mirajane’s voice carries to her, and Erza glances up sharply. The other woman does not shy away from, she never had done, and Erza can feel herself soften all the more for it, for Mira.

“Of course.” She pauses, considers for a moment. “Even if I haven’t you don’t look or feel well, so I’ll finish the preparations for this evening.” 

The way Mirajane looks at her is fond, and there’s something in Erza’s chest, something foreign and yet undeniably a part of her. It never failed to amaze Erza that even after years together Mirajane still invoked new and warm feelings inside of her. It was just one of the many reasons why Erza loved the other woman so much.

She stares at her ingredients in despair, not even knowing the first step in baking but still determined to try. For Mirajane, Erza could do anything. Even the impossible. 

Gray watches her from the bar, eyebrows raised.

“Erza, I’m pretty sure you’re doing that wrong.” 

He realises his mistake instantly, shrinking back into his chair. Erza is embarrassed, of course, but mostly frustrated that she cannot help her girlfriend do this one thing, and she feels useless, like Mirajane does not need her. So Erza does what she always does, what she’s used to; she gets angry.

“What was that, Gray?” Her tongue rolls his name vehemently, fingertips tracing the edge of the knife that she held, and he visibly stiffens, lets out a squeak, and stares desperately at Mirajane. 

“That’s enough, love.” 

Before Erza realises, Mirajane’s hands are on her waist, hugging her from behind, and instantly Erza melts into the embrace, letting everything else fall away, become insignificant.

“You should be resting.” She hums, pressing a kiss to the back of Mirajane’s wrist, and she feels the breathy laugh from the other woman fan across the expanse of her neck, shudders with the proximity of it.

“How about I sit here and talk you through macarons? So I’m not really doing anything other than my favourite thing in the world.” 

Erza turns, smiling small between them.

“What, baking?” 

“No,’ Mirajane laughs, cupping Erza’s cheek and swiping the flour she finds there away with her thumb. “Spending time with you, of course.” 

And then Erza ignites, her face buried into Mirajane’s shoulder, who rubs her hair and scoffs kindly at her reaction. There’s a sigh of relief in the guild, and she can hear Gray scamper away, but Mirajane is so close, and so gentle, that nothing else really matters.


End file.
